In recent years, portable wireless communication devices, such as a liquid crystal television device and a CRT television device, which can be carried around, have become available. Wireless communication devices for transmitting/receiving a video signal by employing an SS (Spread Spectrum) wireless system based on IEEE802.11 or IEEE802.11B are proposed in these wireless communication devices. Moreover, for such wireless communication devices, not only the wireless system but also a system applicable to a next-generation cellular phone device whose speed of data transfer is increased, PHS (Personal Handy-Phone System) or Blue Tooth, are proposed.
In such a wireless system, a receiving antenna is necessary. In general, an antenna length of an antenna element for a frequency band of 2.4 GHz is around three centimeters, which is equivalent to one quarter of a radio wavelength. Such an antenna is used in an SS wireless system, Blue Tooth wireless system and the like. An antenna length of three centimeters is much shorter than an antenna length of an antenna element for frequency bands of VHF (Very High Frequency) and UHF (Ultra High Frequency) and the three-centimeter antenna is not required to have long shape such as a rod antenna.
No matter how short an antenna becomes, the antenna element may still protrudes in a noticeable manner in a portable communication device such as a compact liquid crystal television device.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 261646/2002 (Tokukai 261646/2002 (published on Sep. 13, 2002), an arrangement in which an antenna element is built inside a handgrip in a portable wireless transmitting/receiving device is disclosed. According to this arrangement, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a liquid crystal television device 50 has an arrangement in which two antenna elements 53a and 53b are built in a handgrip section 52 attached to a cabinet 51. In this arrangement, the antenna elements 53a and 53b are connected to screws 54a and 54b of the handgrip section 52, in a manner, parallel to each other. The arrangement makes it possible to have a diversity antenna structure constructed of the two antenna elements 53a and 53b. 
This realizes a portable liquid crystal television device having a simple structure without (i) addition of any extra spaces and (ii) provision of any extra protruding object.
Although, in the art disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication mentioned above, the portable liquid crystal television device having a simple structure without (i) addition of any extra spaces and (ii) provision of any extra protruding object can be realized, there arises a problem. Unless the liquid crystal television device 50 is used in a state where the handgrip section 52 is drawn out from the cabinet (a main body of a display device) 51, sensitivity for receiving an electric wave coming from a front side of a display screen is poor and, moreover, the antennas tend to change the directions in which the antennas are respectively pointing and break easily through contact with an external object.
Namely, in the art disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication mentioned above, the antennas are built in the handgrip. Therefore, the positions in which the antennas are installed are on a rear side of the display section which is electromagnetically shielded. Accordingly, the sensitivity for receiving the electric wave coming from the front side of the display screen is poor. To be more specific, the handgrip section 52 in which the antenna elements 53a and 53b are built is positioned on the rear side of the cabinet 51 which is electromagnetically shielded. Therefore, unless the liquid crystal television device is used in the state where the handgrip section 52 is drawn out upward from the cabinet 51, it is difficult to receive an electric wave passing through the cabinet 51 from the front side of the display screen. Furthermore, in the cabinet 51, there exist many components which act as shields, against the electric wave to be received, such as a liquid crystal panel, wiring substrate, parts of an internal structure, or the like, in addition to the electromagnetic shield. These shields further attenuate the electric wave passing through the entire screen. This causes the sensitivity for receiving the electric wave to be further deteriorated.
Moreover, because each of the antennas is built outside the main body of the display device, contact with an external object and the like may change the direction in which the antenna is pointed, or break the antenna. In other words, the antenna elements 53a and 53b are built in the handgrip section 52 attached on the cabinet 51, and by adjusting (i) how much the handgrip section 52 is drawn out and (ii) an angle of the handgrip section 52, the length and the direction of the antenna elements 53a and 53b inside are adjusted. Therefore, when something contacts the handgrip section 52, the directions in which the antenna elements 53a and 53b are pointed change. When the handgrip section 52 is contacted with force, the handgrip section 52 may be broken. This breakage of the handgrip section 52 means the breakage of the antennas 53a and 53b. In a case of a portable liquid crystal television device and the like, such devices are used in a variety of places based on the feature of such devices. Accordingly, compared with a fixed television device and the like, a risk of breakage as well as the possibility that something contacts the handgrip section 52 is considered to be high.
Moreover, in order to eliminate directivity of reception by providing antennas in many directions, a space on which to arrange the antennas is necessary, but it is difficult to allocate such space in the arrangement where the antennas are built in the handgrip section as described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication mentioned above. In order to solve this problem, providing the antennas inside the liquid crystal television device may be considered. However, when provided inside, the antennas are covered by an electromagnetic shield such as unnecessary radiation. Accordingly, this is inconvenient for the purpose of receiving an electromagnetic wave. Furthermore, as mentioned above, there exist many components which act as shields (a liquid panel, wiring substrate, parts of the internal structure and the like) that shield the electric wave to be received inside the liquid crystal television device, and there has been a problem of these shields deteriorating the sensitivity for receiving an electric wave. Therefore, it has been difficult to provide the antennas inside the device.
The present invention is attained in view of the problems mentioned above. An object of the invention is to provide a wireless communication device having an antenna structure with improved communication sensitivity by being less influenced by the electromagnetic shield. In other words, the object of the invention is to provide a wireless communication device having an antenna structure that provides good communication sensitivity and, moreover, that does not cause the antenna to change the direction in which the antenna is pointed nor break due to contact with an external object.